Last Act
by Aarana
Summary: When Usagi gave up being a star idol, she hoped to regain the normal life she had lost 3 years ago.
1. Prologue

Usagi stepped up to the microphone. Thousands of fans screamed her name...millions more watched in anticipation. _'She'_ was going to speak. Usagi, the 'Queen of the big screen', was about to conduct her news conference.

Usagi gathered her courage. At the age of 19, though she was the biggest star that there was, and she hated the crowds. She had been making movies now for three years, and she hated the attention. At one time in her life, she coveted the attention, the fans, the fame, and the fortune...now she dreaded it.

She stood at the podium watching her fans, hearing their screams, reading the signs, and still felt no regret for what she was about to do. Who knew that she would one day be here...in front of everyone, giving it all up? Rei would have laughed, Minako would disown her, and Ami would have supported her decision if she were to do it for her studies. Makoto...well, she would have understood. Then there was Mamoru. Tears began to well in her eyes at the thought of what she had lost so long ago. The one person that she loved was lost because of the money that was useless to her, but needed.

She remembered when she was discovered, and how many people were actually happy for her. She was just having a picnic in the park when someone had grabbed her out of the blue for an audition. The next thing that she knew she was on the cover of every magazine. Her dear friends, after six months, stopped calling. Mamoru had stayed by her side for a year, until a scandal with her co-star drove them apart. They hadn't spoken since.

Holding back the tears, she faced her audience, and felt no regret.

"Excuse me...I have an announcement." At her command, the room fell silent. "At the age of 16 I was discovered. The powers that be molded me into a star." Usagi paused, "At first...it was like a dream. Fame, fortune, and popularity were what I had always dreamed of. But then it became a nightmare." A murmuring started running through the crowd, and Usagi paused this time to let the noise die down. When they became silent, she started again. "I took the roles, the attention, and the fame all in stride. I was able to tolerate the reporters, the tabloids, and the occasional obnoxious fan. It wasn't until it all ruined my life that I had had enough. I lost the love of my life because a reporter thought that screwing around with my life would be fun. For two years I have lived my life filled with anger. There was a reason why I began this career, and I thank God that that reason no longer exists. So in light of that I have made the easiest decision of my life." Usagi paused, preparing herself for the inevitable chaos that would result after she made her announcement. "From this day forward, I am renouncing my title as the 'Queen of the big screen'. I am giving up this life. I will no longer make movies, and will no longer act. I am going to live a normal life, as normal as possible, and be free." As predicted, at the end of her speech, the fans and reporters were in an uproar. You could barely hear her last public statement.

"No Questions...thank you and good-bye."

* * *

AN: Hello Everyone! I'm just on a roll today. This is also going to be a continuation / finish of a story that I started a long time ago. This story starts when Usagi is 19, She mentions being an actress for 3 years. It takes place right after Stars. I'm now at 3 ongoing stories. Not too bad right?? Anyway, as usual let me know what you think! I plan on this being another long one. I had chapter 3 written here somewhere, but I can't quite find it....ah well! JA!


	2. Chapter 1

_You can leave home all you want to, but you can never really leave._ Usagi was able to realize this when she returned after 3 years. Just standing in the town she had grown up in, with all its familiarity, she felt comforted. She walked past the arcade, the OSAP, the walkway where she first slipped and fell, the school where she got her first F, and the park where she was first discovered...

* * *

_[Three Years Ago]_

"USSAAGGIII!! Quit whining!!"

Usagi looked up at Rei, tears welling in her eyes. "BUT REI! IT"S SO HOT!!!"

"Stop being a baby! Crying about the weather isn't going to change anything! Now, let's go eat our lunch.

"FFOOOOOOOD????!!!!!"

Usagi's tears dried up instantly at the mention of one of Makoto's wonderful picnic lunches. Her eyes veered towards the food, her body following.

Four girls shook their heads as Usagi attacked the food. This was their first picnic since the defeat of Chaos. No youma to fight. No people to protect. They could finally relax and be what they were, teenage girls.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." A male voice stated. Four heads turned towards the voice that disturbed their peace. Rei's eyes glazed, Makoto sighed, and Minako squealed. This guy was gorgeous, and they all had eyes for him. He had eyes only for Usagi, who had eyes for nothing but her food. "Such passion! Such emotion! I must have her!" He flipped his medium length auburn hair out of his eyes and studied the blonde goddess that would save his career.

Oblivious to all but the food, Usagi never noticed the hand that descended upon her shoulder. She cried out. Turning, she looked into the greenest eyes that she had ever seen.

"You're the one!"

* * *

_[Present day]_

Usagi looked up at the sky and sighed. That was the day her life turned to hell. She turned the last familiar corner and entered that hell once again. In front of her house was a mob of reporters, all of  
them there to see her. Usagi tried her hardest to think of a way that would enable her to avoid them when one of them spotted her. Like vultures on a warm day, they flocked to surround their quarry. It was like a prison for Usagi; a wall of people with no means of escape.

"Tsukino-san, why are you home?"  
"Tsukino-san, are you ever going to resume acting?"  
"Tsukino-san, is this all a hoax?"  
"Tsukino-san!!"  
"Tsukino-san!!"  
"TSUKINO-SAN!!"

Questions flew at her from every direction. The reporters closed in on her until she felt she would die from suffocation. She tried to move past them, tried to head home, but there were so many of them. Usagi cried out in frustration. She wanted out of that lifestyle, out of that horror, out of that chaos.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Usagi felt the onset of a panic attack. The added adrenaline this gave her helped her to fight her way to freedom. Running as fast as she could, she rounded the wall that surrounded her parents house and bolted through the front door just as the full impact of the panic attack hit her. She collapsed to the floor.

Having come running at the sound of all the commotion, Usagi's parents found their daughter prostrate on the floor, the media snapping pictures and shooting film with no pity for their most recent news sensation.

Gently lifting their daughter from the floor of their home's entryway, Usagi's parents fought their way through the crowd of reporters and raced her to the hospital.

* * *

When Usagi awoke again, she tried to focus on her surroundings. The walls were stark white and sterile. It didn't take the blonde long to realize that she was in a hospital. Straining, she attempted to remember what happened to place her there. Realization soon came. The panic attacks started again. Attempting to sit up in bed, she missed the clicking of the door as a doctor came in to see her. "Well Usagi-san, your vitals look fine. It looks like you just need some rest." Usagi's head snapped up when she heard the familiar voice. "AMI-CHAN!" she would have jumped out of bed if it wasn't for the spinning in her head. Ami smiled weakly. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see her friend after so long, it was just a very long day. Not only had she worked a double shift, but now she had to deal with the hospitals newest celebrity. It took all the security they had to keep the reporters at bay. "Hello Usagi-chan. Long time no see."

Usagi looked at her in awe. Only 19 and she was already a doctor. She could only imagine the dedication it took to be able to do that in just 2 years. "Wow Ami-chan! You're a doctor already?!" Ami shook her head in reply. "Not exactly, I'm working residency while I'm in med school. Since your case is....textbook....I'm allowed to monitor you. I'm also the only doctor, or nurse for that matter, that isn't star struck." Both Usagi and Ami broke out into laughter. It almost felt like old times. For the first time in years the pain that had settled on her shoulders lifted a bit, allowing her to breath a bit easier.

"Ami, look, I wanted to apologize...." however, the blue haired beauty stopped her with a thick shake of her head. "There is no need Usagi. I understand that sometimes we do things that we have to do to survive. I've always trusted you." The tears Usagi held in check were quickly released. Sitting on her friends bed, Ami held Usagi and petted her head. This confirmed for the first time in almost 3 years that her suspicions were correct. She knew that Usagi would never, ever treat her friends the way she did if she had a choice.

* * *

"No way! Absolutely no way. I am not going to see her!" Rei jumped up and slammed her hands down. "You can't make me!"

Ami rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "No one is making you do anything. I'm just letting you know that she is at my hospital." Ami sipped her coffee slowly as she observed the other three girls around the table. She knew how hurt the girls were when they had felt abandoned by their friend and leader. As the logical one, she tried to convey her suspicions about motives, but they were just shot down. Once a person is ignored enough, they start believing even the impossible.

"Why don't we wait until she is out of the hospital and back home resting before we bother her?" Ami looked at Makoto in confusion. Out of the three, she didn't expect her to come around first. Minako and Rei looked at them suspiciously. Neither of them expected Ami and Makoto to give in so quickly. "I don't believe you guys! I for one, will NOT be going to see her." And with that, Rei jumped up and stormed out. Ami knew hat one would be a tough nut to crack. Out of all of the Senshi, Rei was the one that was most hurt when Usagi left. She may have a very tough demeanor, but inside Ami knew that she deeply cared for her...much more than she was willing to let on.

* * *

Usagi was once again disoriented about her surroundings. It took a few moment after she woke up to remember again that she was in the hospital. Tears swarmed her eyes as she remembered the warm acceptance Ami had given her earlier that day. She didn't expect anyone to understand that there were reasons deeper than work, yet she did. Usagi prayed that the others were just as accepting. She didn't think she could live life any longer without a single loved one. She died a little inside once her friends stopped trying. Memories flowed back in a wash, making Usagi wish that she was still asleep.

* * *

_[2 years ago]_

Usagi let herself into the apartment and turned on the light, listening for any foreign sound to alert to danger. Feeling that the place was empty, she took off her shoes and hurried to the couch. After such a long day on the set, she was definitely ready to grab a bite to eat and then right off to bed. Hell, she was even tempted just to pass out and forget dinner, and she almost never skipped dinner. Before she quite made it into the sanction of her room she noticed the light blinking on her machine. Since she had been gone for over 12 hours, she could only imagine how many messages were on there. With extreme hesitation she reached over and hit the play button.

_Hey Usa-baka! It's Rei. I called you three times last week! Why haven't you called me back? Look...Ugh, nevermind. _

Usagi flinched as she heard the click. Rei was never one for words.

_Hey Usagi, it's Ami. Listen, I saw you at your last interview, and just wanted to let you know that you looked pretty tired. And you may have lost some weight? You should really get that checked out. Call me back ok?_

Usagi smiled and wiped a fallen tear. Her Ami, always the doctor. She hadn't even realized how tired or thin she looked. Maybe she was working too much.

_Hey Usagi, it's Sakura, listen, you have 2 interviews next week. Also, there are 3 autograph signings. We are also trying to fit in a few commercials that we think you would by dying to be in. And don't forget that the wrapping up of your movie is next week, so we need to get that promotional tour going! Call me back and we can finalize everything. _

And what was that about resting? Usagi hung her head. She just knew that sleep was a thing of the past. As the days passed, and her popularity grew, it was harder and harder to find time to herself.

_Usako, hey. I was just wondering how you were doing. I was hoping to reach you. I know your busy with the shoot and all, but if you could call me back and let me know you're doing good I would appreciate it. Thanks._

The tears that she held at bay escaped in pain wrenching abandonment. Mamoru. Hurting him had cut her more than anyone else in the world. She tried to contact him, contact all of them, whenever she had the chance or ability but he always knew. Sometimes there were times in life that where loneliness and regret were as necessary as breathing. She wouldn't be calling them back, but in her heart...in her heart she responded to every one of their messages. She hoped beyond hope that they heard every one of their replies.

* * *

_**A/N:** This was the second written chapter that I had posted. I added to it, seeing as how it was way too short. Basically I tried to remember all that I could from what I had originally written from chapter 2. I also noticed that in chapter one she was discovered in a mall, and this one was the park, so I changed the prologue (for those that read that before the change.)_

_And for those that are interested, I have created a new C2 on called **Extended Romance**. It has Usagi/Mamoru stories that are completed and over 50k words. I have personally read the series listed and give them two personal thumbs up. I also added a forum to list amazing stories that you can't find on . If you're interested, please join! And let me tell you, after reading all these long detailed stories, I feel intimidated ^^: I wish I could write that well. Oh well! Enjoy!_


End file.
